Die nackte Wahrheit
Die nackte Wahrheit ist die zweite Folge der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 19.09.2011 in den USA und am 18.01.2012 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Marshall hat immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Punchys Hochzeit zerstört hat und so verspricht er sich, nie wieder Alkohol zu trinken, worüber seine Freunde nur lachen können. Kurz darauf humpelt Barney in die Wohnung, da er das ganze Bein eingegipst hat. Aber nicht, dass er sich verletzt hat, nein, er hat dies nur angezogen, um Nora von ihrer Wut abzulenken. Ted hingegen hat aufgrund seiner Titelstory im "The New Yorker" mehrere Frauen an einem Tag kennen gelernt und hat jetzt mit zwei Frauen eine Verabredung. Mitten im Gespräch mit seinen Freunden bekommt Marshall einen Anruf vom Partner der Firma Honeywell & Cootes, der Marshall seinen Traumjob geben könnte. Anstatt das Telefonat anzunehmen, schreit er seine Freunde erst einmal an und bittet diese, sich zu beruhigen, doch eigentlich ist es Marshall, der aufgeregt ist. Bei dem Telefonat erfährt er, dass sie sehr an ihm interessiert sind, ihn allerdings noch mal checken müssen, um ein endgültiges Urteil zu fällen. thumb|left|360pxBarney trifft sich endlich mit Nora. Anstelle eines Gipsbeines hat er eine Halskrause, doch Nora durchschaut ihn und will das Restaurant so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen. Ted hingegen kommt gerade von seinen Dates nach Hause. Doch nun hat er ein Problem, denn ihm gefallen beide Frauen. Marshall findet derweil im Internet ein Video von sich, in dem er betrunken und nackt ist, sich als "Beercules" bezeichnet und auf seinem College-Campus vor eine Kamera läuft. Nun hat er Angst, dass Honeywell & Cootes dieses Video im Internet finden und ihn daher nicht einstellen. Ted entdeckt währenddessen eine Einladung zum wichtigsten architektonischen Event des Jahres: dem Architekten-Ball. Erst freut er sich, doch dann fällt ihm ein, dass er sich dann auch für eine Frau entscheiden muss. Barney hat es unterdessen geschafft, Nora aufzuhalten und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Er verspricht ihr, sie nicht mehr anzulügen und beantwortet ehrlich noch einige Fragen von Nora. Als Nora ihn allerdings fragt, welche Lügen er Frauen schon erzählt hat, um sie ins Bett zu kriegen, muss auch Barney erst einmal schlucken. Marshall trifft derweil thumb|left|360pxauf seinen ehemaligen Kommilitonen Pete, der Marshall zu dem Flitzer-Auftritt überredet und damals das Video von ihm ins Internet gestellt hat. Er bittet Pete, das Video zu löschen. Doch dieser ist betrunken und will Marshall nicht helfen. Währenddessen sagt Barney Nora alle Lügen, die er je benutzt hat, um eine Frau ins Bett zu kriegen. Sie bittet ihn, ihr die schlimmste Lüge zu verraten, die er je erzählt hat. Ted hat derweil eine Pro-und-Contra-Liste aufgestellt, um sich zwischen den beiden Frauen zu entscheiden, doch auch damit funktioniert das nicht. Als Robin erfährt, dass bei diesem Event Lenny Kravitz zu Gast sein wird, schlägt sie ihm vor, dass sie mitkommt, doch darauf geht Ted nicht ein. Marshall versucht es erneut bei Pete, damit das Video endlich aus dem Internet genommen wird. Barney ist immer noch beim Aufzählen seiner schlimmsten Lügen als Nora überstürzt gehen will. Barney, für den es etwas komplett Neues war, mal nicht zu lügen, versucht Nora davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich für sie ändern kann. Und um es ihr beweisen, verspricht er ihr, in diesem Diner auf sie zu warten, bis sie sich auf ein zweites Date mit ihm einlässt. Doch Nora lässt ihn wortlos stehen. thumb|360pxTed kann sich immer noch nicht entscheiden, welche Frau er wählen soll, während Robin sich in ihr schickes Abendkleid geworfen hat, um Ted davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die richtige Wahl ist. Genau in diesem Moment taucht ein betrunkener Marshall auf, der wenig später erneut ein Video von sich im Internet findet, wo er wieder nackt und betrunken vor einem Auto steht. Als er erkennt, was passiert ist, ist er total geknickt. Als sich alle Freunde bei Barney im Diner treffen, versucht es Lily auf eine andere Art. Sie ruft Pete an und versucht, den Videobesitzer zu erpressen. Marshall hat ein schlechtes Gewissen und ist sich nun sicher, dass er kein guter Vater sein kann. Doch Lily schafft es ihn schnell vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Als Barney seinen Freunden von seinem Einsatz für Nora erzählt, bemerkt Ted, dass er genau das will, was Barney zur Zeit empfindet. Er will sich nur für eine Frau interessieren und alles für diese Frau tun. thumb|left|360pxAm nächsten Tag bekommt Marshall einen wichtigen Anruf von Garrison Cootes und erhält eine Zusage für den Job. Sein zukünftiger Chef hat zwar das Video gesehen, fand es jedoch lustig und möchte Marshall trotzdem einstellen. Kurz darauf ruft Pete ihn an, um Marshall mitzuteilen, dass er die Videos aus dem Internet nehmen wird. Lilys Erpressung hat sich also gelohnt. Wie sich herausstellt ist Pete, den man die ganze Zeit eigentlich für einen Loser hält, weil er ständig betrunken ist und mit sich selbst Trinkspiele spielt, Chirurg. Ted hat sich unterdessen doch dazu entschieden, Robin mit zum Architekten-Ball zu nehmen. Doch dort wartet nicht der ersehnte Sänger Lenny Kravitz auf sie, sondern der berühmte Architekt Lennard Kravitz, weshalb Robin kurz darauf enttäuscht auf die Damentoilette verschwindet. Währenddessen kommt Nora endlich zu Barney zurück ins Diner und Ted entdeckt auf dem Ball eine alte Freundin wieder. Es handelt sich um Victoria. thumb|right|335px|Beercules Fehler *Während die Gruppe beim Essen ist, kann man sehen, wie Robin auf Lilys Handytouchscreen drückt. Es ist aber der iPhone Lock-Bildschirm, darauf kann sie nicht viel drücken. *Als Marshall das "Beercules"-Video zeigt, wird in der rechten Spalte, neben dem Video, schon das Video angezeigt, wie er nackt über die Straße rennt. Jedoch passiert dies erst, nachdem er seinen ehemaligen Kommilitonen Pete aufgesucht hat (siehe Titelbild des Artikels). *Als die Gruppe im Diner sitzt, tippt Robin kurz auf Lilys Handy herum und zeigt Ted das "Beercules"-Video. Doch als die Perspektive sich ändert, liegt das Handy schon auf dem Tisch, obwohl es gar nicht so schnell auf den Tisch kommen kann. Gastdarsteller *Nazanin Boniadi als Nora *Martin Short als Garrison Cootes *Jimmi Simpson als Peter Durkenson *Kallee Brookes als Sara *Nicole Hayden als Jessica *Kristen Henry King als Carol *Ashley Williams als Victoria Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Ted erwähnt zum ersten Mal in Doppelgänger gegenüber Jen, dass er die Rechnung lieber zahlt, wenn die Frau erst Anspielungen auf das Bezahlen macht. *Victoria war das letzte Mal in der Folge Der Anständige zu sehen, als sie mit Ted Schluss gemacht hat, da dieser mit Robin schlafen wollte. *Nora ist sauer auf Barney, da er sie wegen seiner Absichten angelogen hat. Das kommt schon in Sinneswandel vor. *Nachdem Marshall verkündet, dass er nie wieder trinken will, ist Marshall in der Zukunft zu sehen, wie er betrunken ist und spielt. Neben Marshall am Tisch ist ein erstaunter Barney, der eine Krawatte mit Entchen trägt. Das ist eine Anspielung auf die Entchenkrawatte, die das erste Mal in Der Trauzeuge erwähnt wird. *Marshall ist von der vorherigen Episode immer noch angetrunken. *Als Marshall im Internet nach Informationen sucht, sieht man unter anderem Ergebnisse wie: "18 Pfund Baby geboren", Bask-ice-ball oder Marshalls Band The Funk, The Whole Funk and Nothing But The Funk Anspielungen *Einer von Barneys Sätzen ist aus dem Film Besser geht’s nicht. *Barney denkt, dass er sich selbst wehtut wenn er'' Man of La Mancha'' und Anatevka performt. * Als Marshall nach sich selbst im Internet sucht, findet er ein Bild von ihm und Ted unter dem Straight Outta Connecticut steht. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf das Album Straight Outta Compton von NWA, das 1988 erschienen ist. Musik *The Kinks - Victoria Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7